There is a known surgical manipulator system provided with: a multi-joint operating section that is operated by an operator to input a motion command; and a multi-joint manipulator that moves on the basis of the motion command input through the operation of this operating section (refer to, for example, PTL 1).
In this PTL 1, the operating section and the manipulator can be connected and disconnected, and each of the joints of the operating section is provided with a motor. While the operating section and the manipulator are disconnected, a deviation caused between the operating section and the manipulator that are disconnected is prevented by locking each of the joints of the operating section using the motor.